one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lili vs. Karin
Lili vs. Karin is a What-If One Minute Melee between Lili of Tekken and Karin from Street Fighter. It is the Twenty-Fourth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Lili.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Karin.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Karin is walking down the streets of Paris with several shopping bags of beautiful designer clothes. While she was enjoying the atmosphere of the city of love she knew that she was on a clear mission. There had been a shadowloo branch established near the city. She was assigned by the family to squash it before it truly bloomed into fruition. Karin: Alright Shopping is done. Time to kick some butt. She without knowing bumped into another young lady, Lili. She was now on the stone road covered in mud and water. Lili protested in anger. Lili: You little brat!!! That was a 3 million dollar coat now all ruined!!! Karin: Is that really such a catastrophe, that is nothing compared to what I pay. Lili: Oh you will learn a very valuable lesson in manners missy. Lili then tries to kick Karin, however the street fighter was able to duck the attack and swung her bags to a family security guard. Karin: Excuse me can you hold this. This just got personal. Lili: Maybe after this I will be done by tea time. SHOWTIME LADIES!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues BRIMSTONE & FIRE - Final Round) 60 Karin threw the first punch as it hit Lili square in the face causing her to fall on the ground. She soon was quickly up and tried to kick Karin’s legs. This was telegraphed and Karin was able to avoid it all together. Karin then tried to do a roundhouse kick which sent the Monocan into the air. 51 Karin jumped up and threw a few punches and kicks at Lili. This was then followed by the street fighter shooting a projectile at Lili. This caused her to fall down to the street below, creating a small hole. Karin then jumped down right after her. 46 Lili: Alright. No more messing around. Lili rolled out of the way as Karin punched the hole that she was in. When the street fighter realized that she was not there, she was greeted with a kick to the face. Karin then tried to punch back but Lili twirled around and put her knee to the back of her head. 39 This caused Karin to fall face first into the ground. Lili then proceeded to put her foot in a continuous stomp. She was then mocking Karin for her ruining her coat. Lili: How does it fee. You were talking tough a second ago but you don’t like when your on the ground. Lili then tried to end the fight by kicking Karin in the face. As soon as she sent her foot, Karin then grabbed it and then did a double kick on Lili sending her flying, giving her time to get up. 34 Karin then shot a projectile at Lili who tries to block it, but is pushed back by the blast. Karin ran after Lili and proceeded to punch her several times before trying to kick her. However to Karin’s surprise, Lili preformed and handstand and preformed a twirling kick creating distance between the two fighters. 25 The two then exchanged blows with each other with punches w kicks. Lil tried to attack with a spiral kick, but was blocked by Karin. However when she was trying to launch a spiral kick of her own, Lili then twirled around and kicked her in between the legs. 11 Karin squatted down followed by Lili punching her in the face. Karin then exchange punches to the face ran towards the stunned Lili. While she was still giving a beating Lili then ducked and punched Karin right in the air with multiple shots. 2 Lili: Time for the grand finale! Lili then jumped up to Karin and punched her multiple times. She then finished her off by going above her and putting her foot and kicking her hard into the ground below. K.O. Lili landed and pulled out a pocket watch and noticed something. Lili: Look at that. I was able to beat you before tea time started. Lili then started jumping in glee as she tried to find a place with great tea in the city of love. The only one left was an unconscious Karin and her shocked guard full of her stuff. Results This melee’s winner is Lili!!!! (Cues Street Fighter X Tekken - Lili's Theme) Category:John1Thousand Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's